mrmenfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Greedy
Mr. Greedy is the second book in the Mr. Men series by Roger Hargreaves. Mr. Greedy *'Color': Hot Pink *'shape': Oval *'Gender ': Male *Hair: None *'Family ': Little Miss Greedy (cousin) *Love: *Friends:Little Miss Greedy(cousin) *Rivals:The Giant *Occupation:Gourmet *Species:Shaped Human *Likes:Eating food *Dislikes:Having a diet *Release date: 1971 *'Job': Eating lots and lots of food *Features: None *Voice Actors: Arthur Lowe (1975-1978), John Alderton (1983), Len Carlson (1997-1999) Story The story begins with Mr. Greedy waking up and having his overly large daily breakfast. He then goes on a walk afterward and finds his way into a cave where everything is larger than life and he begins to explore, finding larger than normal food. Mr. Greedy is then picked up by a giant who then teaches him a lesson and makes him eat all the giant food, making Mr. Greedy end up bigger and feeling like he would burst at any moment. The giant agrees to let him go as long as he promises to never be greedy again. Mr. Greedy promises and then at the end he is still keeping the promise and now has lost some weight, and it shows him looking much thinner at the end. About Him -Lives:FatLand -Home:A roly poly sort of a house -Realitives:Little Miss Greedy (cousin) -Job:Eating and being fat Counterparts * Owen (from the Total Drama series, both eat large amount of food), Homer Simpson (The Simpsons, both fat and like food), Chowder (Chowder, both eat a lot a food), Cookie Monster (Sesame Street, both love cookies), Entree (Spliced!, both always hungry), Meatball Dingo (Blinky Bill, both fat), The King of Town (Homestar Runner, both are fat and eat a lot of food), Sit Topham Hatt (or the Fat Controller) (Thomas & Friends, both are fat and eat a lot of food), and Farkus "Bulk" Bulkmeier (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, both are fat), Roland (My Sims Kingdom Nintindo DS,they both love cupcakes)Timmy-Toot Toot(Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide,both eat lots of food.), Captin Huggy Face/Bob (Word Girl, both eat alot), Anthony (The Wiggles, both love eating a lot of food) Triva *Out of the seven deadly sins, Mr Greedy represents Gluttony. International publications & translations Mr. Greedy appears under the titles Monsieur Glouton (French), Don Glotón (Spanish), Mr. Barus (Welsh), Unser Herr Nimmersatt (German), 먹보씨 (Korean), Meneer Smikkel/Meneertje Vreetzak (Dutch), 貪吃先生 (Taiwan), Ο Κύριος Λαίμαργος (Greek), Fætter Grådig (Danish), Gubben Glufs Glufs (Sweden) List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. *The Giant Title character other appearances Mr.Greedy also appears in: *Mr. Rush * Mr. Tall *Mr. Worry *Mr. Skinny *Mr. Mischief *Mr. Clever *Mr. Perfect *Mr. Cheeky *Little Miss Naughty *Little Miss Tiny *Little Miss Magic *Little Miss Shy *Little Miss Chatterbox *Little Miss Late *Little Miss Busy *Little Miss Greedy *Little Miss Contrary *Little Miss Bad *Little Miss Yes *Little Miss Busy-Body *Little Miss Selfish *Little Miss Stubbern goes to the bitter end. (TV) *Little Miss Magic To The Rescue(TV) External links *Official Mr. Men website -- Category:Mr. Men series Category:Pink characters Category:Oval characters